leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darksusanoo/(Champion Rework) Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover
This is a tentative rework for Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. In the ADC roster, Caitlyn is a somewhat polarizing figure both thematically and gameplay-wise. On one hand her laning phase is extremely oppressive due to her high base range on her basic attacks and her late-game is very potent due to the combination of her passive and attack speed, critical strike and attack damage she builds from items. However her gameplay post-9 takes a drop damage-wise, where her loses damage relevance and overall her kit doesn't capture the feel of what sniper should be. Her is a simple escape tool and her simply doesn't make sense with the rest of her kit. Thus this rework focuses on 3 major aspects: Landing skillshots. As a sniper your aim has to be the best. With the new version of , as long as you keep landing spells and auto attacks over and over, landing and comboing them your damage is substantially magnified. Positioning/Repositioning. As a sniper you need to select your spots, prepare and take aim. Then you abandon the spot, bide your time and repeat the process. To re-capture this feel i'm stealing one of 's pre-rework abilities, Locus of Power as the first part on her ultimate. With this spell, her basic attack range and spell range is doubled, but there's a twist: her basic attacks work as skillshots now. With this, she gains the highest auto attack range in the game and massive spell range, but you need to actually aim to deal damage. Patience/Decision Making. Another aspect of being a sniper. Who do i hit? What type of shot should i use? Where do i position? And by being patient, standing your ground and landing your spells, you build stacks until you can use the second part of her ultimate: , which gameplay wise is as live, but with somewhat higher damage. While a deep and perhaps radical rework, i believe it can make Cait more fun, thematic and rewarding and interactive to with/against and while i loath stacking passives, in this instance they become a tad necessary to highlight the notion of landing her spells and basic attacks. The core of the gameplay will revolve around your aiming skills, decision making and resource management. Also be sure to read the descriptions, especially the ultimate one for extra details. Lastly i thank @Willbachbakal who helped me get the new icons. Read it, imagine the gameplay and be civil with the critiques. EDIT: Work in progress. EDIT 2: Sorry people sometimes i get a breakthrough a tad bit after making the whole thing. It's frustrating sometimes. Created a new W spell that should be cool and i modified the passive to reward max range snipes plus a balance modification to her ultimate. EDIT 3: Don't forget to read the descriptions. EDIT 4: FINALLY DONE. EDIT 5: The initial conversation between me and @Willbachbakal was about the inital, Work in Progress version, where i was comtenplating leaving the ability as a more simplistic spell or change it. Plus the passive was different. Call it an alpha test if you will. Abilities and Ricochet Shot (and basic attacks while on Sniper's Sight) has it's damage increased by 5% per 50 units traveled to a maximum of 100% damage. }} | }} Caitlyn fires a projectile that deals physical damage to all targets it passes through. Deals 60% damage to minions. |description2 = While on Sniper's Sight stance, this ability has a 1 second cast time. |leveling = * | -Enhanced Physical damage|nolist=}} }} |range = 750 (1500 during Sniper's Sight) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} | -Enhanced Physical damage|nolist=}} }} |range = 700 (1400 during Sniper's Sight) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Caitlyn fires a net, knocking herself back 400 units in the opposite direction. The net will the first enemy hit for 1 second. 90 Caliber Net cannot be cast while on Sniper's Sight. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana }} | }} Caitlyn steadies her rilfe for the perfect shot, immobilizing herself for 7 seconds. During this time, the range of her damaging abilities is doubled, her basic attacks are replaced with 1000-range linear colliding skill shots and cannot critically strike, but will aplly damage increase. Reactivating the ability early will cancel it |description2 = After landing 10 successful abilities or basic attacks on an enemy champion, Caitlyn gains the ability to cast . |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost }} After a brief delay, Caitlyn locks onto a target enemy champion and channels for 1 second. While channeling, Caitlyn gains true sight of the target. |description2 = If Caitlyn completes the channel, she will fire a 3200-speed homing projectile toward the target that deals physical damage to the first enemy champion it hits. |leveling2 = |range = }} | . A low ultimate cooldown, heavy damage with the highest range targeted spell shouldn't be so easy to use. On the other hand on this kit, it works as the mother of all payloads, rewarding you for landing your skillshots over and over. Also to note, the count only starts when you are in Sniper's Sight stance and you don't lose stacks when switching out of it. Difference is you have to aim. }} }} Category:Custom champions